Lumiya's Sith
'''Lumiya's Sith' were a loosely collected group of individuals associated with Lumiya, self-proclaimed Dark Lady of the Sith after the final death of Darth Sidious. History After the death of Palpatine and Darth Vader in Battle of Endor, Lumiya, the Dark Side Adept trained by Darth Vader, claimed for herself the title of Dark Lady of the Sith. It is important to note that unknown to Lumiya, Emperor Palpatine was not really dead but weak and hiding in Byss. ", Lumiya.]] Shortly after, Lumiya then set out to take revenge upon the Rebel Alliance. She also began training Flint, a young stormtrooper, as her Sith apprentice. However, Flint was redeemed by Luke Skywalker. During of the Nagai-Tof War, she made alliance with Nagai and later the Tof species in her fight against the Alliance. When this failed she went into hiding. Around this time, Lumiya had also begun training another apprentice in the ways of the dark side—one of Palpatine's Royal Guard Carnor Jax. After Palpatine returned in the form of several clone bodies, Carnor Jax succeeded in ensuring the demise of the last of Palpatine's clones. After Palpatine's final death briefly saw Lord Jax and the Interim Ruling Council take control of the Empire. But Jax was killed by Palpatine loyalist Kir Kanos. Afterwards, Lady Lumiya went into hiding and it was thought once more that the Sith had disappeared. Following the Yuuzhan Vong War, Jedi Master Kyle Katarn encountered a Force-strong Yuuzhan Vong female in the mysterious Cloak of the Sith region of the galaxy, where it was rumored that post-Palpatine Sith still lived. Powerful though she was, Katarn sensed an even darker hand behind her training. Apparently, this Yuuzhan Vong had a master, possibly Lumiya. In 36 ABY, following the defeat of the Killiks at the conclusion of the Swarm War, the Dark Jedi of the Dark Nest where either killed or defeated. Thus leaving Lumiya's Sith the only Sith organization left of the Order of the Sith Lords. In 40 ABY, Lumiya had returned to the galactic stage, playing a role hidden from most of the participants of the Second Galactic Civil War. Among her activities were the attack against the peace delegations that had gathered on Toryaz Station and the strange activities that followed on Lorrd. Soon afterwards she succeeded in convincing Jedi Knight Jacen Solo to join the ranks of the Sith, instructing him. It should be noted that contrary to her previous claim of "Dark Lady", she told Jacen that she neither was, nor ever could become a Sith Master. At around this time, Lumiya also trained the Dark Jedi Alema Rar, but not as an apprentice, and in a way that made Alema more reminiscent of the Sith minions of the old Sith Order, rather than a true Sith. Lumiya was eventually killed by Luke Skywalker and shortly after her death, Jacen Solo took up the title of Sith Lord and the name Darth Caedus. He considered Ben Skywalker as a potential apprentice, but ultimately he decided to make Tahiri Veila his apprentice. At the end of the war Darth Caedus was killed by his own sister Jaina Solo. Ben Skywalker confronted Tahiri Veila and rather then killing her, Ben convinced Tahiri to abandon the way of the Sith. Then Ben took Tahiri into custody, Lumiya's Sith, the last surviving remnant of the Order of the Sith Lords had perished. Around this time there was an another Sith group based on Korriban (that began in 30 ABY). However, this faction disagreed with Lumiya's Sith, who had retained the Rule of Two and who believed that rapid action was necessary to preempt the rising strength of New Jedi Order. Thus, these Sith made no move to help Darth Caedus. By the year 130 ABY, the new Sith Order had now risen to take the place of Lumiya's Sith order. Sith ranks Like the previous incarnation, Lumiya continued to follow the Rule of Two, Darth Bane's ancient diktat commanding that there could be only two Sith at any one time, master and apprentice. Both Sith held the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Known members *Lumiya (killed by Luke Skywalker) *Flint (redeemed by Luke Skywalker, later killed by Lumiya) *Carnor Jax (killed by Kir Kanos) *Vergere (died during the Yuuzhan Vong War) *Darth Caedus (killed by Jaina Solo) *Tahiri Veila (returned to Jedi custody by Ben Skywalker) Appearances *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' * *''Crimson Empire'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Star Wars Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' Category:Sith organizations Category:Secret societies Category:Galactic Alliance organizations es:Sith de Lumiya